Tsuki Shukiro
Tsuki Shukiro 'is an S-rank missing-nin from the Shukiro Clan. He was presumed dead, but escaped the Shukiro Massacre by himself and held a grudge against all the ninja villages. Tsuki then created the Akatsuki with many other powerful ninja in order to realize Madara's dream of ending world conflict with himself as ruler. He possess the dangerous kekkei genkai: Lunar Release, the Mangekyō Sharingan, and the ultimate Dōjutsu; The Rinnegan. After capturing six of the Tailed Beasts, he went public with the plan and started the Fifth Shinobi World War. Background Tsuki was last child of Tanakuya Shukiro, twin brother of Taiyō Shukiro, and the younger brother of Masaaki Shukiro. It is unkown exactly where he were born, but he were born with special ability to harness lunar rays to create mass amounts of power. However, Masaaki was always able to defeat Tuki and Taiyō in their many duels. Because of this, Tanakuya had chosen Masaaki to become the next Shukiro Leader. This angered Tsuki and Taiyō leading to Tsuki leaving the clan in search of a special power that he read about in a book. On his traveling days Tsuki had desecrated tombs and burials, leading to his criminal log. He constantly learned more about his potential by murdering ANBU of all villages. His thirst for power led him to finding the forbidden scroll that led to him learning the Edo Tensei. Using this, Tsuki finally obtained Obito's Sharingan. He then returned to his clan to be surprised that Taiyō was now the leader of the clan. Taiyō had become a leader that was somewhat like a Fascist, being able to effectively control the clan with emotions. Taiyō welcomed Tsuki with open arms and giving Tsuki the position of leading the ANBU force of the clan, and the position as an advisor. Because of this Tsuki was well aware of Taiyō terrible plan. During this time, Masaaki Shukiro and Akina Shukiro had escaped prison with their three year old son, Ryuun Shukiro. Taiyō, who was watching the whole time let them escape to discover where they were heading. Once he discovered they were heading for Konoha, he immideatly sent Tsuki, and several other ANBU members, to bring them back. However they was caught in an advanced sealing technique that took even Tsuki time to escape. Ryuun's family had already reached Konoha by the time Tsuki escaped. Tsuki returned to an enraged Taiyō, who immidietly announced a ambush plan to the Shukiro Clan to attack Konoha. However Naruto Uzumaki's ambush team reached them before the clan was able to be fully prepaired for such an assualt. Before the ambush, Naruto openly told Taiyō about the ambush and asked him to turn away from his evil plans. Knowing Taiyō, Tsuki knew exactly what his respond would be. Tsuki attacked Naruto simultaneously to Taiyō's anouncing the ambush. It was clear to Tsuki that they were no match for Naruto's team, or Naruto by himself. Because of this, Tsuki escaped by himself and hid in secret Shukiro Hideouts throughout the world. Tsuki, thinking his entire family was killed, grew a dark personality. To make absolutely sure that he would be capable to realize these plans, Tsuki used his sharingan to warp into the hidden villages secretly in order to assasinate dangerous ninja such as Konoha 11's offspring, the 4th Tsuchikage, and even more. Because of the numerous deaths of ''superior shinobi, the seven days of these murders were named ''The Red Week''. This earned Tsuki the title: World's Most Wanted Man. However because of Tsuki hiding his identity with an emotionless mask and the alias: ''God. '''''No one was ever able to claim his bounty. Tsuki later created the - Yang - Akatsuki by recruiting S-Rank criminals. Their plan is to capture all the Tailed Beasts in order to create a world that Madara Uchiha desired. However while trying to achieve this, he realized a conflict against his plans; the - Yin - Akatsuki, whom was also trying to capture the Biju. Because of this their has been many coflicting battles against the two teams which allowed all of the hidden villages to become aware of the new conflict sooner than Tsuki wanted. Personality Appearance Abilities Stats Quotes *(To Takeshi) "Where there is light, there is darkness. Whenever there is good, there is evil. And as long as there is power, there are people who would abuse it. I want to create a world Obito once wanted to create. A world of only truths, love, and dreams. The Akatsuki will be reborn. But first, in order to continue as the Akatsuki we need members not including me. We'll need twelve members; only S-Rank members will do. We need power to make this dream happen. It is time for the rebirth of the Akatsuki, and a new world. Category:DRAFT